Obsesi
by justaway00
Summary: Ada saat dimana kebencian, hasrat untuk membalas, parfait stroberi, rasa kagum, komedi jorok, famicon, dan natural-perm... bisa disalahartikan sebagai obsesi. (Tribute to Gintama'). Peringatan: sarcasm, mesum-isme, dark-humour, angst, super pendek, dkk.
1. Chapter 1

**Obsesi**

 **Gin** **t** **ama** **milik Sorachi Hideaki**

* * *

 _Shimura Shinpachi –_ _L_ _aundri_.

"Gin-san, aku benar-benar akan membakar celanamu kalau besok pagi masih menemukannya berserakan di meja tamu kita!"

Bunyi kuapan dan ingus yang disedot.

"Aaah... maksudmu... jadi, aku tak perlu susah-susah melepas celana nantinya? Kau mengharapkanku tak memakai apapun di balik yukata? Shinpachi... tak kusangka kau begitu _kinky_."

Ember berisi pewangi pakaian mendarat mulus di atas kepala Gintoki sementara si pelempar mengumpat dan membanting pintu geser mereka.

Walau kepalanya basah kuyup dan benjol, Gintoki masih bisa bergumam kalem, "Huh... _cherry-boy_."

* * *

 _Tsukuyo – Dom Perigno_ _n._

"HOEYYY...! AKU BUKAN TANAKA! LIHAT BAIK-BAIK INI GIN-SAAAN..."

Tsukuyo mengeratkan pegangannya di botol yang kelima, meneguknya sekali sebelum mendengus pada sesosok pria berambut perak di bawah kakinya. Perlu beberapa kernyitan dan sentuhan dari hidung-ke-hidung hingga dia bisa mengenali sosok di bawahnya itu.

"Baguslah kau bukan Tanaka _hik_. Aku lebih ingin menghajarmu ketimbang si brengsek itu _hik_."

Gintoki gemetar di bawah kaki Tsukuyo, "I-ini bukan soal itu 'kan?!"

" _HIK_! Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja masalah ITU _hik_... tak kusangka...kau punya banyak... lelaki."

"T-Tsukuyo, kalau mabuk kira-kira dong! Sejak kapan aku punya harem dengan genre mengerikan begitu? Jadi sebenarnya ini masalah apaaaa?!"

" _HIK!_ Masih belum nyadar juga?! Mau kubotaki kepalamu HAAHH?!"

Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar Seita bergumam, "Gin-san, dia cemburu tuh. Kau lebih memilih main di _hostess-bar_ bareng shinsengumi dan menolak undangan makan malamnya Tsukuyo."

"Aahh..."

Gintoki teringat kejadian tiga hari lalu yang melibatkan Shogun dan gerombolan idiot pemabuk yang keliru memilih harem karena semua perempuan disana ekual dengan monster.

Bagi orang awam, mereka pasti tampak seperti rombongan gay yang memaksakan diri untuk kelihatan normal di _hostess-bar_.

"L-lalu siapa Tanaka?"

Seita hanya mengangkat bahu sementara teriakan Gintoki bisa terdengar hingga empat blok.

* * *

 _Hasegawa Taizou –_ _A_ _partemen_

" _Hmmnhh_ , jadi, Hasegawa-san... ayo tidur bareng."

Hasegawa nyaris, _nyaris_ , terjengkang dari sofa tua yang menjadi satu-satunya perabot miliknya itu. Dia baru bisa menguasai diri setelah melihat wajah Gintoki yang memerah serta beberapa botol keramik di lantai.

Oh, tentu saja... _sake_.

* * *

 _Toshi – Figurine_

"Sakata-shii... aku menemukan _figurine_ ini di kamarku, dan kuduga ini punyamu karena ada label namamu di situ."

Sayangnya tangan Gintoki tidak lebih cepat dari Okita...

"Hee...'Untuk Oogushi-kun, dari Gin-san'?! Ah, tak kusangka Hijikata gemar bermain dengan _dildo_ pemberian Danna~"

"OKITA! DENGAR... INI SEMUA BERAWAL DARI LELUCON! SALAHKAN WAKIL KOMANDAN ANEHMU ITU YANG MEMILIH UNTUK MENYIMPANNYA!"

Okita hanya bersenandung riang sembari melambaikan tangannya tanpa ekspresi dan Toshi menghilang setelah digusur paksa oleh Hijikata yang _shock_ berat.

* * *

 _Shimura Otae – Adik Lelaki_

Otae terisak di atas tubuh terkapar bersimbah darah di dekat kakinya, dia meletakkan tangan di atas mulut saat berusaha bicara melalui isakannya yang tak terkendali.

"Ini semua salahmu, Gin-san! Shinpachi jadi seperti ini karena ulahmu!"

Gintoki tak mengatakan apapun; satu, karena dia tak bisa membuka mulutnya yang bengkak parah, dua, karena dia ingin mendengar alasan apa yang membuat monster Shimura ini menghajarnya hingga nyaris mati.

"Se-semalam aku mendengar Shinpachi melakukan masturbasi dengan menyebut namamu..."

Gintoki langsung bersumpah untuk berhenti mengejek Shinpachi dengan sebutan _cherry-boy_...

...dan dia akan menjaga jarak dengannya untuk beberapa minggu ini. Ya.

* * *

 _Hijikata Toushirou – Figurine (bagian 2)_

Hijikata melempar benda terkutuk itu tepat ke wajah Gintoki.

"Berhenti mengirimiku barang bekas!"

"Hmm... kalau barang baru mau? Bagaimana kalau barang asli?"

"ASLI?! SAMA SAJA BEKAS PAKAI TAHUU! DAN AKU TAK PERCAYA KITA MEMBICARAKAN INI! AKU TAK PERNAH BERMAKSUD MEMBICARAKAN HAL INI DENGANMU!"

Gintoki hanya mengorek hidungnya saat Hijikata berlalu pergi dengan wajah merah padam.

* * *

 _Kagura –_ _S_ _ukonbu_

"Gin-chan, aku akan membelikanmu dua liter susu stroberi kalau mau membunuh seseorang untukku."

Mungkin Gintoki akan menyahut asal-asalan dengan , " _Terlalu murah!_ " atau, " _Mau kukenalkan seorang Yato yang jauh lebih jago membunuh orang?_ " kalau saja dia tidak melihat tampang Kagura...

"Siapa?"

"Si sadis."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia membakar habis seluruh persediaan sukonbu di Edo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku lebih memilih sukonbu daripada dirinya."

"...kalian berdua idiot."

* * *

 _Katsura Kotarou - Memori_

Katsura sudah lupa sejak kapan mereka memanggilnya dengan Zura.

Dia hanya bisa mengingat orang yang pertama memulainya.

Dia juga ingat satu saat dimana dia tidak merasa keberatan dipanggil dengan sebutan itu.

" _Heh, Zura... masih hidup?_ "

...karena waktu itu hanya ada tiga orang saja yang memanggilnya seperti itu; Sakamoto, Takasugi, dan...

" _Senang melihatmu, Gintoki._ "

" _Zura... kalau kita sedang tidak dikelilingi monster dan di ambang kematian, aku akan dengan senang hati menampar wajah nyengirmu itu._ "

" _Namaku Katsura, bukan Zura._ "

* * *

 _Sakamoto Tatsuma – 7 senti_

Tak banyak hal yang bisa membuat Sakata Gintoki shock berat; dari hal-hal supernatural hingga hak cipta, dari Katsura yang lebih memilih janda hingga sado-masochist level berat… dia cukup berpikiran terbuka untuk semua kisah aneh yang ada di sekitarnya. Jadi saat lelaki yang dijuluki Shiroyasha itu duduk tepekur di pinggir sungai dan menerawang ke langit, hampir seluruh anggota Jouishishi terheran-heran.

"Kenapa dia?" Sakamoto Tatsuma berseru ke arah Katsura, menunjuk Gintoki terang-terangan dengan ujung sarung pedang, "Bikin _mood_ jelek saja."

Katsura membalas sambil lalu, "Ah. Dia baru saja sadar kalau beda tujuh senti dengan Takasugi."

"Hm. Memangnya dia mau Takasugi sependek apa? Beda tujuh senti itu cukup jauh lho."

"Siapa bilang aku ngomongin tinggi? Dan bukan Takasugi yang kalah tujuh senti."

Sakamoto mengernyit sesaat. Tawa yang menyusul kemudian membuat beberapa orang terlonjak kaget.

" _Tujuh senti? Itu Takasugi abnormal atau memang punyanya Kintoki di bawah rata-rata?!"_

Tiga suara langsung menyahut hampir bersamaan,

"Abnormal? Siapa yang kau bilang abnormal?"

"Zura. Pegangi dia. Kubunuh."

"Katsura, bukan Zura."

* * *

 _Takasugi Shinsuke – Perban_

" _Grup lima tinggal separuh._ "

Suara Katsura hanya berupa gaung yang menjauh. Seluruh badannya sakit, jari-jarinya, kepalanya sakit, kakinya sakit…. Darah menetes dari luka lebar dari bahunya ke atas tanah. Takasugi menghiraukan anjuran Katsura untuk menahan aliran darahnya. Dia tak peduli kalau nanti mati kehabisan darah. Dia sudah sangat lelah setelah kehilangan banyak pasukan.

"Takasugi, dengar," Gintoki menarik bahu bermasalah tersebut, tapi Takasugi tidak memasang kuda-kuda. Sekarang bukan waktunya meladeni Shiroyasha. Namun ternyata Gintoki hanya bermaksud membebat lukanya menggunakan kain. Takasugi diam saja selama Gintoki melakukan hal itu, tapi dia sadar Katsura tersenyum di bawah naungan pohon di depan mereka. Gintoki tak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia menepuk pelan bahu Takasugi lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu berdiri terhenyak untuk bergabung dengan Katsura yang menunggui mereka.

Baru setelah tiga langkah kemudian, Takasugi mulai menghunuskan pedang dan berteriak penuh amarah,

"SIALAN KAAAUU!"

Katsura mengerling keheranan pada Takasugi yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan aura pembunuh, lalu kepada Gintoki yang menyeringai puas dan bersiap kabur.

"Ah. Dia tahu kalau itu kain bekas fundoshi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsesi**

 **Gint** **ama dan Karakter milik Sorachi Hideaki**

* * *

 _Shimura Shinpachi – Cherry-boy_

Hari itu akhirnya datang juga.

Hari dimana Shinpachi dipaksa untuk mengakui entah-apa kesalahannya, hari dimana dia akan dipermalukan oleh jawaban jujur ' _Ane-ue, demi Tuhan dan bapak-ibu kita di atas sana, aku nggak gay!_ '

"Bohong!" kakak perempuannya meratap pilu, wajah dibenamkan ke lengan yukata, "Lalu kenapa Shinpachi menyebut nama Gin-san saat… saat…,"

"…memainkan penismu," Gintoki menyambung kalem. Tujuannya hanya ingin menolong Otae menyelesaikan kalimatnya agar interogasi canggung ini segera berakhir. S _umpah! Demi kebaikan mereka bersama! Jadi kenapa dia masih menerima bogem mentah dari monster ini lagi?!_

Shinpachi menatap Gintoki yang terkapar, lalu memandang Otae, lalu setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat dia berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"ANE-UE! Aku tahu kalau kita tinggal bersama tapi tolong privasi!"

"Aku 'kan penasaran."

"Aku tak terima alasan itu! Apa-apaan! Jadi selama ini Ane-ue menguping, begitu?"

Otae mendelik murka dari balik lengan yukata-nya, "Haaah? Apa salahnya mencemaskan adik sendiri _HAAHH_?"

Shinpachi terdiam, langsung berkeringat dingin. Dia melirik obyek kebiadaban kakak perempuannya telah bangun perlahan sambil mulai mengusap memar di pipi.

"Hinpahi," Gintoki bergumam perih, "Aku nggak membenci LGBT, ah… malah mendukung L juga kok- apalagi kalau di AV," Otae berbalik mendelik galak ke arah Gintoki, yang kemudian menambahkan lagi dengan gugup, "Tapi jadi anak normal dulu kenapa? Hidupmu masih panjang. Aku tahu kalau ini cuma masa pubertas untuk lulus jadi _cherry-boy_ , dan tak ada yang berhak melarangmu coba-coba," Otae mendengus memperingatkan, Gintoki menambahkan lagi dengan suara bergetar, "Tapi kau nggak seharusnya membuat cemas kakakmu. Aku minta maaf karena sering menggodamu… AKU MINTA MAAF! JADI TOLONG JADILAH _CHERRY-BOY_ NORMAL, KALAU NGGAK… ADA YANG AKAN MEMUSNAHKANKU DARI MUKA BUMI INI!"

Otae sudah mulai mengangkat tangannya lagi dan Gintoki serta merta melindungi kepalanya. Namun Shinpachi mengangkat tangan, memberi tanda pada kakak perempuannya untuk menahan diri. Pemuda itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu berdehem kalem.

"Mungkin Ane-ue salah dengar," dia berdiri menuju laci mejanya kemudian menarik majalah tertentu.

Dalam kondisi biasa, dia tak mungkin menunjukkan majalah _gravure idol_ pada kakak perempuannya, Tak Akan Pernah! Tapi situasi kali ini sepertinya akan berakhir fatal bila dia masih berpegang pada prinsip itu. Shinpachi membuka halaman tertentu, bermuka merah, lalu menunjuk satu gambar wanita yang tengah berpose dengan judul katakana besar ' _Kim Jin Sang: wajah baru'._

Dua kepala bergerak mendekat, melihat arah tunjukan Shinpachi.

Gintoki refleks berkata, "Ah... Iya. Dia memang imut. Nanti bisa pinjam, Shinpachi?"

"Boleh, tapi tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku mengkhianati Otsu-chan."

Otae bergerak cepat menyambar majalah laknat tersebut, menyobeknya hingga ribuan helai, mengabaikan protes Gintoki dan Shinpachi.

* * *

 _Tsukuyo – Kencan_

"Asalkan minus sake, sebenarnya kau ini bisa jadi material kencan yang baik."

Walau diucapkan sambil lalu dengan jari mengorek hidung dan tatapan acuh, di antara teriakan preman-preman yang menganggu ketentraman Yoshiwara malam itu, Tsukuyo bisa merasakan telinga dan sesuatu di dalam dadanya memanas.

"Kalau menghajar para idiot ini berarti _kencan_ ," kapten Hyakka itu merogoh kantong kunai, memasang kuda-kuda, "… lalu kegiatan bercinta setelah kencan kau sebut apa?!"

Gintoki membuang kotoran hidungnya, mengawasi hujan kunai-kunai mengenai lawan mereka, lalu menjawab enteng,

" _Secross_. Ah, tapi nanti selain minus sake, juga minus kunai, ya."

"Heh. Siapa bilang aku mau sampai ke tahap itu."

 _[Secross = istilah 'sex as sport' di Jepang]_

* * *

 _Hasegawa Taizou – Seppuku_

Sakata Gintoki memasang pose seduktif di depan teman minumnya, mendesah-desah dengan mulut bau sake dan tatapan merana,

"Hasegawa-san… daripada ngomongin seppuku- robek perut, mending robek anuusskkh—"

Hasegawa sigap membekap mulut Gintoki setelah sebelumnya tertawa garing pada serombongan orang di meja sebelah. Orang-orang itu yang memberinya tatapan menuduh sejak Gintoki berkicau dari botol pertama mereka.

Tak peduli mabuk berdua atau di tempat umum, celotehan mesum lelaki berambut perak ini selalu membuatnya sadar dari mabuk. Mungkin Gintoki memang sengaja, supaya ada satu orang waras yang bisa mengawasi.

* * *

 _Toshi – Akihabara_

Bila mengingat kejadian tempo lalu tentang figurine milik Sakata-shi yang disimpan Hijikata-san, Toshi membatin, dia benar-benar DT bodoh yang cuma tahu fisiologis wanita _[DT= dotei, virgin, istilah untuk lelaki]._ Jadi, laki-laki pun memiliki status _shojou_ di jaman penuh kesetaraan ini _[shoujo= virgin, istilah untuk wanita]_. Saat ini Toshi sedang berada di konvensi doujinshi kecil-kecilan yang dikelola kelompoknya sendiri. Dia tertarik dengan satu paket doujinshi yang tertinggal di truk pengangkut.

"Gyaah~ lihat, lihat… cowok itu baca BL! Imutnyaa…."

"Kalau dilihat sih lumayan keren juga... tampangnya."

"Mana? Kyaa~ itu BL hardcore pula!"

Entah bagaimana dia mendadak jadi populer di kalangan pembeli wanita padahal hanya membalik-balik halaman bundle doujinshi itu tanpa serius membaca. Dia sudah membaca sebagian halaman dari judul pertama dan pikirannya langsung kosong, lalu kembali lagi ke tadi; soal figurine milik Sakata-shi…

" _Jadi mereka berdua sudah tidak shoujo karena melakukan ini dan itu—"_

"SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU ITU SEMUA LELUCON! DAN KAU! BERHENTI PAKAI TUBUHKU LAGI! PERGI KE NERAKA SANAA!"

* * *

 _Okita Shougo — Shoujo dan Sadis_

"Hei, Cina. Minggirlah sebelum pedang ini menembus ornamen konyol rambutmu itu."

Kagura, tak mau kalah, beringsut ke belakang Okita dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan merepet tanpa memberi ruang kosong. Kagura menyeringai senang sambil menempelkan ujung payungnya tepat di belahan pantat Okita yang nyaris tak bisa bergerak.

"Hei, bocah. Belum pernah ditusuk? Oh iya, kau kan shoujo. Okita Shoujo."

 _[Oke Kagura, leluconmu garing, tapi penuh makna]_

* * *

 _Hijikata Toushiro — Yoshiwara_

Hijikata selalu bertanya-tanya apakah Kondou itu antara miskin atau memang berhemat. Pertanyaan itu sedikit terjawab saat komandan utama Shinsengumi ini mentraktirnya ke Yoshiwara; dia memang sedang berhemat. Hijikata diseret bukan ke sembarang rumah bordil murah, tapi tingkat atas. Dimana pelanggan dengan dompet tebal harus mengantri berbulan-bulan untuk bisa minum teh bersama salah satu Oiran mereka. Ketika Hijikata menjelaskan pada Kondou kalau hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya, dia malah mendapat teguran singkat, "Anggap saja ini ungkapan terima kasih karena kau sudah bekerja keras selama jadi anak buahku."

Hijikata mungkin akan bisa tenang dan menikmati traktiran itu kalau saja, _kalau saja,_ si Gorila itu tidak menambahkan dengan bisikan yang mudah didengar, "Sori Toushi, aku nggak bisa membiarkan seorang homo di Shinsengumi. Terlalu berbahaya. Kau harus disembuhkan. Biarkan para Oiran-san ini menyembuhkanmu. Wanita itu harum, empuk, imut, lho Toushi… kenapa kau harus memilih laki-laki bau dengan daging alot begitu sih… kalaupun nanti kau jadi playboy pun tak apa. Kalaupun nanti aku jadi bangkrut pun tak apa. Yang penting—"

"Kondo-san. Ayo keluar, batalkan saja reservasimu."

"Tunggu… TOUSHI! JADI KAU MEMILIH JADI HOMO KARENA KHAWATIR SOAL DOMPETKU?!"

Hijikata tak menjawabnya. Dia pura-pura tak kenal dengan sosok Gorila yang tengah menggerung itu.


End file.
